


Tresspassers Will be Transformed

by ALewdInvention



Series: Legendary Pokemon Training [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Human to Pokemon, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Pokephilia, Transformation, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Aiden is an ex-team rocket scientist who just escaped police custody. With nowhere to go, he returns to the old abandoned team rocket facility outside of town, but he finds out the hard way that the facility is not abandoned.This is a side story for Legendary Pokemon Training;Kanto
Series: Legendary Pokemon Training [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014960
Kudos: 26





	Tresspassers Will be Transformed

Aiden woke up feeling fatigued and disoriented, the last thing he could remember was escaping police custody and booking it through the forest to the old team rocket base just outside Viridian town. Aiden hadn’t been in this facility since his imprisonment, but it was the only place he could think to go. Then when he finally got inside the facility, though a back entrance he began looting his old office, before he passed out. He couldn’t even remember why he passed out in the first place, but he must have been captured; he could feel his limbs bound. Then as Aiden’s dizziness faded he slowly opened his eyes. Aiden’s vision was blurry for a moment, but he eventually focuses returned to him and could see his old lab. Aiden himself was bound to some metallic device in the corner of the room. The binds held his hands above his head and spread his legs, thank god his captor didn’t take his clothing. The old lab seemed to be operational, most of the computers were on and the old specimen tubes were full of some kind of fluid.

Whoever captured me must have been using the facility, but who else would have known this place exists? Maybe an old team rocket turncoat or maybe team rocket's back and operating this facility, Aiden hoped dearly that it was the second option. He was stuck with no pokemon trapped in a facility in the middle of nowhere. There was no rescue, but before he could dwell on his situation for too long, the door slid open to reveal a shocking sight, it was Mewtwo! Well, that is what Aiden thought at a first glance, but she had some big changes since he last saw the specimen. Most notably the feminine form, Mewtwo was sporting a pair of massive tits and a booty that jiggled and swayed as she moved into the room approaching Aiden.

“Ah my little prisoner is awake, and how are you feeling?” Mewtwo asked, looking down at Aiden with a slight scowl.

“How am I doing what are you fucking kidding me, you knocked me out and trapped me here, do you even..” But Aiden was cut off mid-sentence as his body was surrounded by intense psychic force, it pressured and pushed down on his body causing him to cry out in pain.

Mewtwo leaned down whispering in his ear, “Now is that any way to talk to me I could have killed you at any time, but you’re still alive.” Mewtwo let up her psychic attack giving the ex-scientist a moment to breathe, before Mewtwo continued, “At first I thought you were just some intruder, but then I noticed your prisoner outfit.” 

“So what I am just some escaped convict just let me, ahhgg.” Psychic force once more surrounded Aiden, his head jerked back and his body trembled, struggling against Mewtwo’s assault. “ You’re such a naughty boy Aiden I know who you are and what you are, but luckily for you, I no longer hold a grudge.” Mewtwo stopped her attack giving the Aiden who was huffing a puffing a chance to recover.

She burned the old Cinnabar facility down as she escaped, how could she not be mad, and why is Mewtwo a woman? Last I remembered she was a man or maybe gender-less, but definitely not a woman. Oh, Arceus that purple bitch is going to kill me slowly through some sort of torture, I knew we should have canceled the project. Though as Aiden tried to collect his panicked thoughts he could hear Mewtwo laughing.

“What is so funny?” Aiden asked, genuinely confused by Mewtwo’s demeanor.

Mewtwo’s laughter died down and she looked down at the scientist who stood over a foot taller than her. “I can read you mind you, silly human.” Aiden went pale, but Mewtwo continued, “Though I was furious, I wanted to break every last human that created me, but when I met my trainer that all changed.”

A trainer, what kind of monster man could train such an unruly bitch, though Aden. Though before he could continue he felt a hit of psychic force hit his stomach. Oh yes, she can hear my thoughts, fuck. Aiden wheezed as his lungs emptied in response to the force.

“You are surprisingly stupid for a scientist, aren’t you?” Mewtwo teased, while she walked over to one of the desks and pulled out a syringe. It was filled with some sort of purple liquid and as Mewtwo approached Aiden could tell the liquid had a dull glow.

“Now just because I am not going to kill you doesn’t mean you’re not getting punished for your crimes.” Mewtwo pushed the syringe into Aiden's neck and within a couple of seconds, every last drop of liquid poured into. 

“What did you inject me with?” Cried Aiden as he struggled to break free of his bindings to no avail.

“Just a little supplement to help you with your rehabilitation.” Mewtwo’s eyes glowed and a visor equipped with two ear muffs floated from behind one of the desks and onto Aiden's head, covering his eyes and ears.

Mewtwo began walking out of the room, but before she left Aiden heard a voice in his mind “Don’t worry you’ll be a good boy once I am done with you.” Then the door shut behind her, leaving Aiden in an almost silent room, save the dull mechanical hum he could hear from the machinery.

Oh god what did she inject me with, it almost reminds me of some of the old test drugs, but if it was one of the old test drugs who knows what it might do to me? Oh god, I need to get out of here, thought Aiden as he tried breaking free of his bindings, but it was useless. All his struggling only caused him to feel tired, eventually, Aiden stopped struggling and his body went limp. What were these binds made of, they kept his hands sealed and haven’t budged an inch. It looks like he was stuck here for the foreseeable future, becoming an unwilling test subject for a sadistic mistress.

Eventually, Aiden’s exhaustion caught up with him and he started to drift asleep. It was a strange sensation it almost felt as if he was being rocked into a gentle slumber. This pleasant feeling was a relief from Aiden’s current turmoil, but as he was falling into a deep slumber it almost felt like he could hear a voice. Aiden tried to concentrate attempting to make out its soft words but he couldn’t focus; he was just too sleepy. Yet as he slept he could feel himself getting weaker, his body becoming slimmer, muscles fading away and his face getting softer; displaying more feminine features. He could almost picture his new form, but as he did he awoke once more, disappointed that yesterday was not just some dream.

The visor still covered his face restricting his vision, but as soon as he started to moan the visor's screen turned on displaying the message “Welcome to your first day of training Subject three.”

“Wait training, what do you mean by training?” Muttered Aiden still only half awake.  
Then Aiden heard a feminine voice addressing him from the headset, “Subject three is to comply with all training prompts. If the prompt must be repeated subject three will be punished. Do you understand subject 3?”

“Fuck you, your voice is stupid, what can you do to me!” 

“Hostility detected deploying punishment.”

Aiden was about to taunt the computer again but just as he opened his mouth a terrible shock shot straight through his body. It felt like a full-body static shock only a hundred times worse. Aidens entire body tensed up and his jaw went slack as his punishment was administered over one extra-long minute. The second the shock stopped Aiden was given only a moment to recover before being addressed by the voice;

“Subject three do you understand?”

Aiden thought for a moment, should he comply with his captors, but the current fear of being shocked out weighted his resistance and he caved, responding “Yes I do.”

“You are to repeat after me, failure to repeat lines will result in further punishment. If you complete today's program without error a reward will be given.”

Aiden didn’t respond, but he was curious about what kind of reward he could possibly get. Maybe food, but for some reason, he wasn’t feeling hungry. 

The voice continued “Now subject three repeat; I want to be a good Pokemon.”

“I want to be a good Pokemon.” Repeated Aiden slightly confused, since he wasn’t pokemon.

“Good pokemon obey their trainers”

Aiden sighed, continuing “ Good pokemon obey their trainers.”

“To be a good pokemon you must obey your training”

Aiden didn’t understand, but he repeated, “To be a good pokemon I must obey my training.”

These three lines looped for a while, Aiden taking care not to botch his lines. He learned the hard way mispronunciation resulted in a harsh shock. Though after a while he heard the voice say “Session one over, good work subject three you only made two errors.” Strangely enough, Aiden felt a spark of pride hearing the computer compliment his day's work. “Now subject three administering your reward.” 

Aiden felt relief hearing those words, but only for a moment. His joy turned to fear as he saw a rapidash sized dildo emerge from the machine below him. “Wait don’t, I don’t want my re..” though he was interrupted, as two large hands emerged from the machine behind him. They stripped him bare, tearing off his clothing, exposing every last inch of his new girly body, and Aiden was shocked. He couldn’t believe his body actually changed, but this thought was overshadowed as the massive dildo pressed against his asshole. “Oh god please I promise I’ll be good I’ll be, aggghhhh!” 

Aiden’s pleas were ignored as the massive dildo pressed against his tight ass, spreading it apart and drilling deep into his virgin hole. “Agghhh, what the fuckk ahgggg'' Cried Aiden feeling as he was about to faint, but as he was losing his grip he could feel a needle pick the back of his neck then all of a sudden everything felt sooooo gooood.

Aiden’s whole body relaxed and the dildo slid right into his lower intestine with no issues. Aiden could hardly remember why he resisted in the first place, this feels incredible better than any girl he could dream of, did all anal feel this good, thought Aiden. His cock got hard, twitching, shaking, and began leaking cum like a faucet. Aiden was so close to cuming right there, but then he heard the door slide open and Mewtwo walked into the room with a smug smile on her face. Aiden tried to say something, but his mind was melting as waves of pleasure jolted through his body.

“Wow I am surprised Aiden, I expected you to last at least a few days, but hear you are leaking like a bitch in heat.” Mewtwo giggled and looked down at Aidens stiff cock, continuing, “Hm, quite a bit smaller than what I have come to expect from a human, but don’t worry you won’t be human for much longer it seems!” Mewtwo grabbed hold of Aiden’s head with one hand and her eyes glowed “Don’t worry I just have to make a few changes to your thought process before you move to the next stage of training but don’t worry I am sure you’ll enjoy each and every change!”

Aiden’s mind was flooded with pleasure and he instantly came shooting ropes of cum out onto the ground. He opened his mouth moaning, groaning, and drooling as orgasm after orgasm washed over him. Aiden went cross-eyed he could feel his toes curl and his mind go blank, he was breaking he was literally breaking, then as he heard Mewtwo giggle he passed out, unable to withstand his reward.

Aiden was awakened in the middle of the night by that computer’s voice, still speaking in a soft female voice, she addressed him, “Subject three you are to continue training, do you understand?”

Aiden was still half asleep, but without hesitation, he responded “Yes ma’am.” 

“Good now repeat after me; I am a good pokemon”

“I am a good pokemon.”

The voice continued “Good pokemon love their trainers.”

“Good pokemon love their trainers.” Aiden was no longer confused for some reason repeating the voice felt so natural and freeing.

“Good pokemon love pleasuring their trainers.”

Aiden began drooling and was having trouble focusing, but he still repeated; “Good pokemon love pleasuring their trainers.”

Yet again the voice demanded the Aiden repeat his lines over and over, but this time Aiden didn’t mind it as much, it felt so good to repeat the lines. 

Then Aiden heard the voice again “Good work subject three, you have completed the second phase of training. You will be rewarded for your efforts.”

Aiden trembled, as he saw the dildo rise out of the floor, but then his visor began to play some rather raunchy pokephilia. A female lopunny was being stretched out by her trainer. Aiden would normally focus on the sexy pokemon, but when the dildo slid inside his loosened ass, he felt a powerful lust for that trainer's cock. It was so much bigger than his small cock, that is what a real man’s cock looked like. He wanted it, he wanted a fat dick to ruin his insides, he wanted a trainer. Then as these thoughts and feelings built up inside Aiden’s mind he heard the voice speak to him in between dildo thrusts. It whispered;

“You want to be a good pokemon don’t you?”

“You want to be just like that lopunny.”

“A dumb happy bunny bitch hopping up and down on fat human dicks.”

“You want to be her don’t you?”

Aiden’s mind might have been added by pleasure and sleep deprivation, but he still squeaked out a “Yeeeessssss maaaaasteer!” Before cuming all over the lab floor, but this time his cock was soft and limp, but he still sprayed out cum. Aiden didn’t even mind, it felt so good; why bother worrying about his malfunctioning manhood. Though as Aiden came he noticed his body change, his arms becoming covered in a thick brown fur with little tufts of lighter fur sprouting upon his wrists and ankles. At first, he was worried, but the calming voice returned to him whispering once more;

“This is what you wanted right?”

“To be a good pokemon for your master.”

“Don’t worry and let yourself transform.”

“It feels good right so why fight it?”

“Don’t even think about it just obey.”

Aiden responded moaning “Yes your right it feels good to obey, ahhhjhha” The dildo fully inserted itself into Aiden's ass causing him to climax harder than ever before, but this last thrust took the last of Aiden’s strength causing him to pass out from the pleasure.

Aiden awoke the next morning to the sound of that robotic female voice; “Subject three you are to begin your last phase of training do you understand?”

Aiden replied with an excited “Yes ma’am” and the locks on her hands and feet released letting Aiden walk for the first time in days. Aiden almost immediately began admiring his new form, thick dark brown coat covering most of his body, his legs were now soft and feminine, bosting thick thighs that curved into a fat bubble butt. Aiden’s new sculpted hips curved up into his femboy body, his chest was puffy and soft. Finally, he looked down at his old cock now much smaller it looked no bigger than a nub, but Aiden didn’t mind anal felt better anyways.

Though as Aiden explored his new body he heard the voice order him; “There is a dildo in the center of the room, bounce up and down on it like a good bunny.”

Aiden giggled and excitedly hopped over to the large dildo over a foot long and pressed his asshole against the tip before greedily inserting the shaft into himself. He moaned and giggled as he shook his hips trying to stimulate his new boy pussy as much as possible. His new lopunny ears flopped around and his tongue fell out of his mouth as the dildo scraped the deepest parts of Aidens’s insides, causing him to moan and drool. At the peak of his pleasure the voice returned with more instruction;

“Repeat after me subject three.”

All Aiden could say was, “I obey.”

“I am a little bunny slut.”

“I love to shove dicks up my butt”

“I could bounce on cocks all day.”

“Please take my mind away.”

Aiden smiled and straightened his back as if he was giving out a speech. He then blurted out his mantra while making peace signs;

“I am a little bunny slut!”

“I love to shove dicks up my butt!”

“I could bounce on cocks all day!”

“Please take m..mu..my mind awwwaaayyyy, agghhhhh!”

Aiden squirted out small ropes of cum all over the floor, it felt so good to obey and Aiden didn’t stop; he kept repeating his mantra over and over again while the voice edged him on. After another hour of brutal anal training the voice spoke to him one last time;

“Congratulations subject three you have graduated from your training, you should be ready to serve a trainer now. For your graduation reward, you may view more pokephilia while you hop up and down on your dildo. Please continue pounding your ass until you receive further instruction, thank you for your cooperation.”

With that, the vizor began displaying incredibly raunchy poke-porn, of trainers stuffing and fucking their pokemon in the most degrading of ways. Aidan took in each scene wishing that he was lucky enough to have a trainer like a pokemon in these movies. His mind when wild as he imagined himself being dominated by a big strong trainer, he wanted to be a human’s dumb bunny slave so badly. 

Eventually, after hours of brutal anal stretching Aiden started feeling exhausted, his consciousness was fading and he felt becoming weak, but before he could pass out he felt psychic energy grip his form; propping him up.

Not a moment later he saw Mewtwo walk through the sliding door looking at him with a pleased smile. She knelt to meet the pleasure drunk Aiden petting him on the head, before speaking; “Wow Aiden you didn’t even last another full day you just gave in like that.” Mewtwo snapped her fingers before telekinetically lifting a pokeball from a box. She held the ball in front of the cross-eyed Aiden and offered him a choice; “Alright sissy you have a choice, you completed your training which means you are free to go or you can become one of master Red’s pokemon, what is your…” Though Aiden interrupted Mewtwo blurting out, “I wanna be Red’s dumb bunny! Please let me have a trainer!” As he hopped up and down on the dildo with renewed vigor.

“What a good pokemon, but before I take you to Red I need to make a few finishing touches on your soft little psyche.” Mewtwo grabbed hold of Aidan’s head with both hands, “Don’t worry sissy I will make sure to erase every last bit of your pathetic old life. You’ll be a poke-slut forever after I’m finished with you, doesn’t that sound nice?”

Aidan looked up at Mewtwo, his mouth agape, and giggled, “Teheh, yes ma’am.”

Mewtwo’s eyes glowed and Aidan’s body went limp; his eyes were empty, drool dripping out of his mouth and his cock twitched like an excited rockruff's tail. He continued mumbling “I obey” softly as Mewtwo restructured the last remaining bits of his psyche turning the once brilliant rocket scientist into a dumb lopunny slut. An improvement in Mewtwo’s opinion, but she still had to check if Aidan’s conditioning stuck. So after Mewtwo finished his final mental restructuring, she asked the brain drained bunny a few questions; 

“First tell me your name.” 

“Then what you want to be.” 

“And finally what you were before?” There now let’s see if any of his old personality remains, thought Mewtwo.

Aiden’s eyes lit up and he looked up at Mewtwo, responding almost immediately to the questions, “My name is Adie, I am aspiring to be Red’s Lopunny pleasure toy and before I met you I was a useless feral pokemon.”

Excellent the conditioning seems to be permanent, master Red will be thrilled with me, thought Mewtow giggling joyfully. “Alright, you dumb bunny slut put on the clothes I left for you behind the desk and follow me once your done getting changed.”

“I obey.” Respond Adie, as he jumped off of the dildo causing his body to shudder. He slowly moved over to the “clothing” which was just a pair of pink armbands, pink stockings,s, and a bright pink chastity cage. Adie lost a lot of inches during her training and was worried the cage might not fit, but it fitted snugly around her one incher. Mewtwo handed the pokeball to Adie and told her to stay close as Mewtwo lead her through the labyrinthian like hallways of the facility, before finally arriving in a small room filled with monitors. Red was sitting at a table observing the video feed from one of the computers. Red turned and greeted the pair;  
“Ah Mewtwo you're finally here and who is the little guy behind you?”

Mewtwo pushed Adie who why meekly looked away from Red’s gaze. Mewtwo whispered in his ear, “Go on Adie tell Red who you are and what you want.”

Adie stepped forward and sheepishly mumbled in front of Red, “Don’t be nervous little guy, look up at me and just say what feels natural.” Red stretched out his hand and started petting Adie between her two long ears. Adie spread her legs giving Red a clear view of his caged cock before he shouted his desires, “ I am Adie and I wanna be your little lopunny slut, I wanna hop up and down on your big trainer cock!” Adie’s body was trembling and his cock was visibly leaking, but he didn’t stop shouting; “I wanna be your pokemon, your poke-slut, your brain dead cock sleeve! Please catch me sir and make me your foreveeeerrrr, agghhhh!” Adie squirted all over the floor before she fell down onto her knees dropping the pokeball.

Red stood up unbuckling his pants and letting his massive human cock flop out on Adie’s face. Adie inhaled, finally a real human dick, it was her trainer’s cock. Adie couldn’t help squealing in excitement, but she held off the desire to just start licking and sucking.

“What a cute confession Adie, but before I catch you and make you my pokemon I have to weaken you in battle. Are you ready for a fight Adie?” Red teased, stroking his fat cock right in front of the brain broken bunny.

Adie looked up and a big smile crept across her face as she responded “Yes master.”  
Adie grabbed hold of her trainer’s heavy cock and kissed the tip and at that moment Aide knew she was finally a good pokemon.


End file.
